Naruto with black people
by naruto-maker
Summary: I'm back and I'm going to start writing again period just imagine how Naruto would change if they had a little more diversity from the get-go. Self insert along with fem-Sasuke. Starts while entering the academy. I like to be original so I'm going to be trying new things if you don't like them then you can suck my left nut. but not the right one. You're not good enough for that
1. Chapter 1

I back and im making a new story. This one is going to be self insert along with a fem sasuke. Just think how diffrent naruto would be if he had a black friend to help him. Naruto and his sister are going to find out how much a lilttle diversty can change the whole story line. im going to try to put everything i can into this. so just wait on it. i cant spell. but im trying my best. so if you dont like it, you can suck my left nut...but not the right one. your not good enough for the right one


	2. Welcome to the hidden leaf

"Oh my goodness how long is this walk. When ka-chan said it was going to be a long ways away she meant it." today was a October 11th and a young man around the age of nine is walking down the pathway to the hidden Leaf Village. The boy has on black cargo shorts with tape going up his ankles which go into his black Shinobi sandals period for top he is wearing a gray shirt with the symbol for Phantom on it.

As he walks down the pathway he's finally sees the gates come in to view. After walking many days from the land of lightning he is finally reach the place where he belongs. The place where his father was raised. As he approaches the gates he sees two Shinobi standing guard. One has spiky black hair and very thick eyebrows while the other has slick down brown hair and a toothpick or some type of item that he's is chewing on. Both wearing identical shooting attire.

"Stop state your name and business here in the leaf Village." said the one with the toothpicks in his mouth.

"Hi my name is Jaden Yakuza. I come all the way from the outskirts of the rice country. Near the hidden Cloud territory. I come to the leaf seeking Refuge hopefully if you will have me you also let me enroll in the academy" Jaden said period he was slightly nervous due to the fact that these older men we're analyzing his every movement

"first things first all your belongings and personal items that you have on your person must be checked in here at the front gate to make sure that you will not cause any harm to anyone in the leaf." said the brown haired one.

"Come on guys I'm nine years old what harm could I possibly do can anyone." Jaden asked skeptically

"listen here kid first rule of being a Shinobi is look underneath the underneath. We seen kids a lot younger than you assassinate people. You could be no different be lucky that we even giving you the courtesy or benefit of the doubt" answered the one with the toothpick .

Jaden not wanting to jeopardize his chances of getting in to hopefully his new home and he's out a book bag that he had on his shoulder. Pulling out a couple sets of clothes, a set of kunai, and his own iPod that he got from a merchant that said he went to the West whatever that means.

The gate guards stare at the little square black device if he pulled out and inquire as to what it was for.

"This thing right her is for music. This has a hundred and eighty pre-recorded songs on it. With these earbuds which are the little white cords wrapped around it, I am able to listen to the music as much as I want. The merchant I got it from even put a seal on it that allows it to stay charged." Jaden explained.

"Well if this is all you have you may put it back into your bag. The Hokage building is the big cylinder building in the very center of the village. You may go in and schedule an appointment to meet the Hokage. But until set appointment did not cause any trouble or you will be kicked out of the leaf" the brown haired one said.

"Thank you very much sir" Jaden said as he packed his bag and put his ear buds in.

The walk to the Village was uneventful. So turning on his iPod, Jaden Scrolls to the song until he comes across the one he wants to listen to. The title reading Bryson tiller: don't.

"Girl don't play with them don't be dishonest. Still not understanding this logic. I'm back in a better, I want you bad as ever..." stopping in the middle of the song he notices out the corner of his eye he can see two children around his age. One boy with blonde spiky hair three whisker marks on each one of his cheeks in deep ocean blue eyes that look dead even from this distance.

The other one made his heart skip a beat. This one was a girl who also look to be around his age period this one had beautiful dark red hair. She also had three whisker marks. Must be genetics since her and the boy both have it. But what really caught his or her beautiful violet eyes. As they both made eye contact with Jaden he felt a pull towards them.

As he got closer he noticed the state in which they were in. Both wearing Rags for clothes. Holes and tears in their tops and no shoes or sandals for either one. But what really caught his eye was the state of their body. It looked like they hadn't eaten in days if not weeks. The closer he got the angrier he felt that to think kids his age can be in this type of condition. This could have been him. Everybody walking around with smiley faces while these two are suffering period it made him sick to his stomach.

When he finally gets close enough to them. They both run into the corner of the alley that they were in. Shaking in fear, as if they were expecting some type of punishment for being in his presence.

"Please don't hurt me or my sister. We're sorry for hanging around this building we promise to leave and never come back" the boy said as he got in front of his sister. Both of them were still shaking from fear, but his protective nature willed him the stand in front of his sister.

"Whoa chill out there. I'm not going to hurt you and I don't really care while you're here. I just saw you guys and it looked like you needed help" Jaden said as he looked at both of them. Neither one of them let down their guard but at least they were willing to talk.

"Yeah like I haven't heard that one before, who are you anyway and if you're not here to hurt us then why are you here" the boy said while the sister nodded her head in agreement.

"Well my name is Jaden I just came to this Village. And the reason I'm here is to talk to the Hokage and maybe become a citizen. My goal is to go to the academy and become a great ninja. I just happened to pass by and it looked like you guys have seen better days." Jaden said. But the look in the boy's eyes let him know that he did not believe Jaden.

"Alright how about we start over my name is Jaden Yakuza and I'm going to be the best damn ninja that this dump is ever seen and you can bet on it." Jaden said as he stuck out his hand for the boy to shake.

The boy look at Jaden for a very long time. It felt like hours, but the boy finally grab Jaden's hand and said " well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the leader of this Village one day. No matter how they treat me and my sister. this is mito by the way" he said grinning a foxy grin as his sister waved from behind her big brother.

"Well Naruto I have an offer for you. How would you and your sister like two have an adventure with me. Shake up the world a little bit." Jaden said as he gave Naruto and mito the biggest borderline craziest smile that either of them had ever seen.

 **to be continued**

 **hi guys this is the first chapter I don't really know if it's any good or not period it is legit like 11 o'clock at night and I've been writing this for like an hour and a half. It might be crap. I'll try to post once a week maybe more shoot on my post tomorrow2. But I hope you like the first chapter.**


	3. Start of something new

Jaden , Naruto and Mito all start the walk to the Hokage Tower. They had talked about a lot of things in their short time in the alleyway. Some things including why Jaden was such a darker skin tone or why Naruto and Mito had those whisker marks on their face. Or even why they were treated so badly. Naruto and Mito opened up some prize only fair to the young dark skin boy. Jaden assumed that it was due to the fact that they never really had friends at least based on how they're treated he assumed they don't have any friends. And if he was the first he was going to be the best damn friend he could be. And that included talking to the Hokage about why they live in such harsh conditions.

"So Jaden why it's actually did you come to the hidden Leaf Village . I mean from what you told us you travel pretty far so there has to be a reason to come here all by yourself." asked mito, trying to learn more about her new and unique friend. For him to just pop out of nowhere and just drop into the lives, well being grateful for such an opportunity to have a friend period it's still raised the question as to why Jaden decided to come to the hidden Leaf Village.

"Well I'm here because this is where my family is from. At least a portion of my family is from here. My mother's Clan , the Yakuza Clan is actually cousin to the Nara. And I'm sad to say that my mother and father along that with the rest of the Yakuza have fallen. I'm the last one left" Jaden said as he kept his eyes forward. Well they may be surprisingly getting along well, he still did not know these people and would not let him seem vulnerable. For the Yakuza Clan does not show weakness.

"I'm so sorry... it must be hard to lose family." Naruto said as they continue down the street of the Hidden leaf. They could hear The Whispers of the villagers as they stared at him and his sister period but surprisingly Jaden was ignoring them pretty well. In fact he hasn't shown a reaction to the Villages yet. Which reinforce the idea that this kid is different at least in Naruto's mind it did.

"Well yeah it sucks, I miss my mom I miss the way she used to cook my favorite meal. How you see you still hug me when I had nightmares. But I'm glad I knew her. I can't imagine what you guys went through while you were here. At least I knew my family." Jaden said trying to defer the conversation away from him even just a little bit.

"Yeah it's been hard. Me and MIto I've been trying our best to keep everything together. But once we become Shinobi Everything Will Change, we'll be able to defend ourselves and I'll be able to protect her and my precious people" Naruto said as he and the rest of the of the kids finally made it to the Hokage Tower.

This being the first time Jaden saw it up close wasn't all of the sheer size of of the building. Seeing people walk out, civilian and ninja alike. He then begins to walk in with Naruto and Mito flanking behind him.

As they begin to walk up the stairs at the building they known as many things. The first being The View. How they can see the entire Village and they are not even at the top yet. The next thing they noticed was the cold looks that they were getting as they ascended to meet the leader of the village. Naruto and mito being used to these looks ignore them very easily. while Jaden begins to get pissed off at the fact that all these people have nothing better to do with their time than glare at a bunch of kids.

As they finally get to the top of the tower they see the receptionist at her desk and a big hair of dirty-looking wooden doors behind her. Jaden assuming that's where the Hokage is tried to walk straight past the receptionist to get to the Hokage.

"Excuse me young man where do you think you're going?" the pink-haired receptionist asked

"Well ma'am I'm trying to go to the Hokage and request citizenship in his village. I also wanted to ask us the treatment of my friends." he said while gesturing back to Naruto and who were both very nervous at what her soon-to-be reaction was.

And they were not disappointed as all three of them watched her eyes as they turned ice cold and she glared with all the hate that she could muster at both of them. As if she was trying to burn a hole into their soul. "I'm sorry I do believe the Hokage is very busy today why don't you come back again some other time." she said very dismissively

Jaden reaching his Peak of all the crap he can take him one day finally blew up. " Now you listen here you old saggy titty bitch. No one likes you and you have no friends. And the fact that you're trying to emotionally damaged to nine year olds shows just how much you really have going on in your life. So why don't you move out the way before I kick you in your clitoris and make it go into your fallopian tubes!" Jaden yelled loud enough for the entire room to here including the Hokage behind the door. As the old sarutobi came out of his office to see what the commotion was about. He couldn't help but notice two children in rags who look like they haven't eaten in a fortnight.

"Naruto and mito are you okay, haven't seen you guys in months. What happened why haven't you been at the orphanage." He asked and genuine concern for their safety. You could see in his old eyes that he truly did care for the two and that this was honest confusion.

"We've been on the street for a while now period they get this out because they said that we were a bad influence on the other children." Mito said as she looked into her grandfather figures eyes. Knowing that he didn't abandon them like they thought all those nights.

"Well I can't apologize enough for failing you both why don't all three of you coming to my office and we can discuss whatever we need to discuss." he said feeling the ultimate amount of Shame possible. Knowing he failed the young blonde Hokage that surpassed him. Knowing that all nine years of these children's lives, that he did almost nothing for the two. Knowing that their father and mother would be rolling around in their grave if they saw how the children were treated by the place that they once called home and defend it with their lives.

Jaden and the others following behind the old man finally reached the office and close the door behind them. "Thank you for meeting with us so Hokage-sama." Jaden said as he bowed to the much older man.

"No problem young man, thank you for finding these two. You've taken a load off this old man shoulders."

"well thank you sir anyway. My name is Jaden Yakuza. I hail from the border of rice country near the hidden Cloud territory as you might be able to tell from my darker complexion. I'm here seeking Refuge and hopefully to attend your Ninja Academy and eventually become a full-fledged Shinobi of the Hidden leaf." Jaden said put the older man with complete serious.

"You say you travel all the way from Rice country near the land of lightning. That's a mighty long ways I will be more than happy to register you as a citizen that allow you to attend the academy if you tell me the reason why you came to my Village. Also if you wouldn't mind telling me how you met Naruto and Mito." said the god of Shinobi as he stared down the child.

"jiji he is our friend. He said his clan is cousin with the Nara Clan. Apparently they got wiped out and he has nowhere else to go he's just like us." I said mito trying to help their new friend.

"Cousin to the Nara Clan you say. They must have broken off during the waning Clan days. Way before the villages founded. Well if that's the case then I will not hold you. You along with Naruto and Mito will start the academy this upcoming year. The academy less from 10 years old until you're 15 at the very least. now Naruto and Mito I think it's time I told you of your burden and of your family."

 **to be continued**

 **here's one more chapter tonight . I know my chapters are very small compared to all these big stories but I'm trying my best. I hope you guys like them. leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. update

**Sorry for the slow Update but honestly I just been catching up on my sleep but also I want you to know that I'm really lazy. And I'm just going to skip a whole bunch of stuff. I'm going straight into the academy with this chapter. They'll be flashbacks of training and team-building but I don't feel like going through each year their life. Also Jaden is the main character but Naruto is like a really really really close second period but almost going to be inseparable. Yes preparing it's going to be Jaden and mito. In the pain from night I was going to be home and a fem-Sasuke/ fem-Uchiha.**


End file.
